The Misadventures of Raito and Seiko
by Dark Angel Millenia
Summary: Marysues galore.  We all start somewhere.  Two authoresses making fun of theirselves with many self insertions.  Rated M for pervyness, definitely in later chapters.  Enjoy.  Better summery will come later


One random day in the land of Random World sat two quite random characters. Their real names being Marissa and Kristin, but they shall be known from this day forward as Raito and Seiko, respectively. Why such strange names you might ask? Simple. We're random and we like those names so deal with it. So, these two random children, ages 17 and 16, merely teenagers, were babysitting a cat - a fat cat; a fat pampered cat – and they, or rather we, had been watching movies. Great, wondrous, spontaneous movies. The first was "Laputa: Castle in the Sky," but we were also reading manga whilst watching – quite the task really. Next came the excellent movie that had David Bowie in it: "The Labyrinth." I mean, who really doesn't want to pounce David Bowie as Jareth in that movie and demand 'hawt, mad, passionate sexy sex?'

Anywho, on with this randomness of a story. For this random chapter, we aren't really doing much of a plot, more of an explanation for the masses and your benefit because we have a need to explain such…strangeness if you will. Currently, Seiko is typing this all out because well…I simply think I can type the fastest, therefore, deliver you fanservice quicker and more efficient than Raito. She agrees. Smut will come later. Maybe. I don't know if I can write such things, but we do enjoy reading it. I mean, who doesn't? Seriously!

Well…maybe if you aren't a pervert you won't enjoy such…indulges…but then you really aren't a person at all. Either that, or you want to become a nun who takes an oath of abstinence. Or…chastity…whatever the fuck it is. We're not churchy.

Let's see…what else can we tell you about our self? Well, first off I can promptly tell you that this story will probably be filled with a bunch of mary-sues. As first time writers for the both of us, I guess you could say that that is a good place to start. And don't even fucking bitch and moan in reviews flaming us. You've all done it or at least thought very mary-sue ish things once in your life, I can guarantee it. So deal.

This will be full of lots and lots of humor because you all need a good laugh. Especially all you cold-hearted bitches out there. Seriously, take a thaw-pill.

…Okay, I agree, that was really lame.

ON WITH IT!

I lied. There's still more to tell because I haven't hit a page yet in Microshaft Word. Er…-cough- I mean Microsoft. Sorry, slip of the fingers….-blink- Did anyone else think that phrase sounded HORRIBLY wrong? Or is it just me?...I still can't believe I'm not using a horrible amount of smilies that I usually use when talking to people. WOO! I'm getting better.

Anyway, this story shall also have much self-insertions. Ouch..this keyboard really sucks and is hurting my wrists…going to get carpal tunnel while getting yelled at by Raito telling me not to insult other people's keyboards.

Sorry, I keep getting off task. Anywho, we will randomly place ourselves in situations that will…um…hopefully make you laugh. Placing ourselves in random anime, movies, manga, cartoon…whatever. If anybody has a favorite they want us to do, we'll try – we only know so many things, although I think I might cover us with the movie department…I've got like…400-500. So we'll just watch it XD

OH NO! I'VE SUCCUM TO USING THE SMILIES!! AAAHHHHH IT BURNSSSS USSS MY PRREEECCCIIIOOOUUUSSSS[If you don't know what reference that is to, you deserve to rots in the fiery pits of hell.

Moving along. We have absolutely no idea what will come first, and we only hope that you might enjoy this well enough. Although we have no idea where we are going to put this for sure, so where ever you find this, that might not be where we have most of the adventures. This idea was born out of boredom and complete and utter randomnessness..ness…neeeessssssssss

So….please bear with us, we don't plan ahead

ENJOY!

The next chapter will be more actual story line. We have no ideas on where

No preview for you O:


End file.
